


I Didn't Get You Anything

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas & Dean haven't been dating for long, so they have different ideas about Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Get You Anything

There was stuff to do on Valentine’s day, just like everyday. Work to do on the car, cleaning the kitchen, rigging an alarm system in the dungeon; Dean liked to keep busy. Just because he and Cas were sort of, maybe, dating a little, it didn’t mean he had to buy into this corporate-manufactured joke of a holiday.

Cas, though, seemed to have very little to do, and he spent the day following Dean around and just talking to him.

"Dean, you are very attractive with engine grease on your face."

"Dean, I appreciate your laugh. It makes me happy."

"Dean, your kindness to people is wonderful. Few people who have been through what you have are so caring."

"Dude, why are you doing this? Don’t you have anything better to do?" Dean finally asked, standing at the sink doing dishes with Cas wrapped around him from behind, talking about how beautiful his freckles were.

"No, this is the most important thing I have to do today. Because Valentine’s Day is for making people feel loved," Cas answered, "and you are very deserving of love, even if you have a hard time believing it."

"Fine, but don’t get your hopes up. I didn’t get you anything."

"You didn’t have to, Dean. You are a gift."

Dean rolled his eyes, but he let the barnacle stay. He even leaned back a little, smiling as Cas rested his head against his shoulder.

Finally, at the end of the day, Dean pulled Cas into his bedroom.

"Hey, I uh, I lied. About having something for you." They sat side by side on the edge of the bed, Dean looking down, fidgeting with his hands, Cas gazing at him curiously. "You know, what you did today. I didn’t hate it, having you around. I mean, I like privacy sometimes, you know, and you really don’t have to do that all the time, but it was…it was nice. I like having you close by.” Dean looked up, finally meeting Cas’s eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I know I’m not great at this stuff, but I’m…in this. If you want to be boyfriends, I mean. I’m in.” He grinned nervously. “That’s your present, I guess. Me. I, uh, I hope you like it.”

Castiel reached out to still Dean’s restless hands and pulled him close until their foreheads rested against each other. Dean sighed and closed his eyes.

"I like it very much," Cas whispered against Dean’s lips, then pulled his boyfriend in for a long, lingering, smiling kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/76639626855/there-was-stuff-to-do-on-valentines-day-just


End file.
